the power of the cartoon realm: love friendship pt 2
by wensdayponythomasfan
Summary: second in my cartoon realm series. in this part, i meet some new friends and learn about friendship. 1 part love,1 part friendship...


**_chapter 2 section 1: the power of friendship_**

 **before this chapter starts if you need more info on me and my magic read the first paragraph of this story:**

 **s/12741345/1/The-Power-of-the-Cartoon-Realm-Love-Friendship-Family-pt1-Love**

 **also, the shadow being is not the same one as the pony of shadows.**

anyways, enjoy the story, or try to!

i stepped through the picture to find myself near ponyville. "yes! i'm going to get major brony points now!" i heard a up high, cheery voice. pink from hoof to head, a three balloon cutie mark, and was hopping along. i stood there frozen. pinkie pie saw me. "ah!" she screamed. she galloped away to ponyville.

as she neared twilight's castle, rainbow dash and fluttershy followed. "twilight!" pinkie screamed as she burst through the doors. twilight looked up from her book reading to find pinkie pie screaming her head off. just as she did, the others came in. "pinkie what's wrong?" twilight said, getting up from her book. "it's... a creature! i don't know what it is but it looks creepy!" pinkie exclaimed collapsing onto the floor. "where did you see it?" rarity said. "follow me!" pinkie said. the main 5 followed pinkie to the spot. but, i was gone.

meanwhile, i was running through the everfree forest. "i hope they don't find me." i gasped. it was getting dark so i stopped near a tree to rest. just as i did i saw the black shadow. i put out my hand, making the pink sword come back. i summoned pink energy. "this is getting easier to control." i smiled to myself. then, the shadow rose to meet me. "i promise this time ill get you!" it said flying towards me. the pink energy shield me and the shadow flew backwards. black energy zoomed toward me. the pink energy fought back. i waved my pink sword at the shadow. "ow! you are stronger than last time." it said. suddenly, we both heard the sound of somepony mumbling. "i'll be back." the shadow said.

i saw the glowing of a purple horn. i hid. "twilight, are you sure pinkie saw something?" rainbow dash said. "she's pinkie pie! she doesn't lie about what she sees." twilight said, flying up to get a better look. i moved back and bumped into a bush. rarity turned round and found me. "now!" she said. applejack and rainbow dash knocked me out.

when i woke up, i was connected to many wires. i was in twilight's castle, and i could see the map in the other room. " twilight, do you know anything yet?" fluttershy said, looking at twilight levitating the results. "no. nothing."

"hey! why am i connected to all these wires?! i'm not harmful." i said, getting myself out the wires. they didn't hook them up well. "it can talk!" twilight shouted. "of course i can! what did you think i am?" i said, kind of annoyed.

"we don't who you are." rainbow dash said, coming in from cloud clearing."sorry i forgot to introduce myself. my name is wensday. i am a human. i am from another world." i looked around. "where's the door?" i slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"she was self awareness." twilight said, writing it down. "i'm outta here. even though this is one of my dreams to meat you guys, i want to meet everypony else." i walked out. "rainbow! she escaping!" twilight shouted.

suddenly, applejack knocked me to the ground. "gotcha you varmint!" she said, tying me up in a rope. "so my day goes to finding the love of my life to this? ugh, being a human is hard." i sighed.

"what in the hay is a human?" she said. "twilight? do you know?" "kind of, but she is not the same as my canterlot high friends. so no i don't." twilight said, putting down her test results. i smirked, getting out of the rope, then sighed.

"a human is a mammal that walks on two legs, talk,learn,teach, and is one of the smartest creatures that the universe has made." they looked confused. i sighed again. "i will explain more later."

i stayed with them and got to know them through a month. i told them everything about humans. it was a weird talk. i felt like this was going all too smoothly.

then, one day, something was bothering me. i felt... sick? no,no,no,no. i felt...weird. i was talking twilight and her friends. "wensday are you ok?" pinkie said. a sudden boom was herd.

"oh no." i said , realizing why that happened.

"mrah ha ha!" "dark shade! don't you dare attack these ponies!" i slashed pink magic at it/him. i suddenly flew backwards. "wnesday!" twilight and her friends screamed. "are you ok?" pinkie pie asked, helping me up. "yeah. i just need some help." and you've got it.

" twilight said turning to the creature with her friends. "you are not going to touch our friend." suddenly, beams of color, one for each of their colors, were on them.

i saw a purple energy come over to me. "you are friendship, love's sister." it helped me up, and i went over to the main 6.

they were now in their rainbow power forms, flying up into the sky. a rainbow shot at the shadow. "it's not enough!" twilight groaned. i knew what i had to do.

i jumped up and shot the purple energy into the rainbow. the rainbow suddenly sparkled like crystals and truned into a rainbow of purple.

twilight and her friends looked up to see me engulfed with energy both pink and purple. a boom went across the land. the shadow yelled. after everything cleared, i flew down. i now had pink wings coming out of my back and wore a dress. dark shade dissapered.

"ohh!" pinkie said. "you have wings!" rarity said. "i know." i said. "you have completed your second task." a voice said. "love, friendship... you must now connect to someone a compassionate way. show them the truth and light their days..."

a portal appeared and i had to go back to the cartoon realm. "we will miss you." twilight said. "i will be back. " i said silently.

i stepped through it to find flower. "hey. are you ready for your next world?" "as ready as ill ever be." my wings and dress were gone now. i stared at my next destination. i smiled. "i can't wait to meet them."

hey! thanks for putting up with my story! if you liked it, look out for my third part. it won't be out for a while though, so don't get too excited. write you later!


End file.
